Assassin
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot tag to "Elliot's Pond." AU Reid has a side job that he wants to quit, but his boss has other plans.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n this is a one shot tag to "Elliot's Pond." Please note this is a bit AU and contains OOC behavior. Enjoy._ **

Reid locked the door behind him upon entering his apartment. He tossed away his coat, scarf, and suit jacket over the back of his sofa and dropped his messenger bag at one end. He sat and put his face in his hands. His head pounded in time with every beat of his heart. His eyes burned, and he thought longingly of a few hours' sleep in his bed. He sighed, climbed to his feet, and stood on exhausted legs. He'd take a hot shower and go to bed.

The desk light on his end table began to blink after he'd taken two steps in the direction of his bathroom. He flinched, sighed again, and headed toward his largest bookcase. He reached for his copy of Edgar Allen Poe's complete works, and pulled it out and forward. The bookcase swung open and revolved slowly to reveal a high-tech workstation Garcia would have killed for had she known it was there. He pulled down a backless chair that resembled a bicycle seat and sat. He tapped in a code that powered up the CPU. Two flat screen monitors sprang to life. One of them showed the face of a man wearing a neatly trimmed beard and black hair cut in military style His dark eyes stared somberly at Reid as he spoke.

"Good evening, Agent Bell."

"It's way past evening, sir."

"Yes, well, I was trying to be polite."

"That's a first."

"Agent Bell –"

"Why are you contacting me? I told you I'm done. I've fulfilled my obligations to you."

The man on the screen smiled at him, and it made Reid shiver internally. He much preferred when his handler frowned.

"I wouldn't be contacting you if it –"

"Wasn't a matter of life and death," Reid interrupted impatiently. "Yes, I know. I've heard it all _before_ , James."

"Still impudent," said his handler. "You never learned to show the proper respect for authority."

"I thought that's what you liked about me."

"True. It's a quality I admire, but only to a certain extent, Agent Bell."

"You might as well call me by my real name. I don't work for you anymore."

James shrugged and said, "We need your help."

Reid let his shoulders slump. "When Gideon recruited me after my experience in Georgia, I agreed because I thought I could do some good for my country, my family, and my friends. I was young and didn't consider the consequences of joining the CIA as a covert."

"You're our best agent."

"Assassin, you mean," Reid corrected.

James nodded his head. "Yes."

"Fine, I'll agree to one last assignment."

James's eyebrows went up. "Just like that."

"No, not just like that. I have one condition."

"Ah…"

"I want to go after Peter Lewis."

"No!"

"Then you better have your electronics boys remove all of this from my apartment. We're done." He snapped as he reached toward the monitor.

"The criminal known as Mr. Scratch isn't a CIA-approved target."

"When has that stopped you," Reid shot back. "I've never asked for anything in ten years. I've lost friends, family, and the _only_ woman I ever loved, and never once did I ask you for _any_ favors. Now, I want you to intervene. Let me take him out, so Hotch and Jack can have their lives back. It's too much that Jack's lost his mother, don't make him lose his father and everything he holds dear."

"Agent Hotchner resigned," James said. "He won't be coming back to the BAU regardless."

"I know," Reid agreed. "I don't want them on the run for months or years. I want it over. Now!"

James held up a hand when Reid's eyes flashed in rage. "I'll agree to the hit, but not by you."

"I know him better than any of your agents," Reid began. I'm the best suited for the job and –"

"No! I'll send Smith and Jones. They're the best I have, outside of you."

"Thank you," Reid said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. "I want to be the one to –"

"What is the first lesson I taught you?" James interrupted angrily.

"Never get emotionally involved."

James nodded. "Yes. That's why you can't go after Mr. Scratch. You're emotionally involved. I don't want you killed, Agent Bell."

"I appreciate your concern, although I'm sure it doesn't stem from personal feelings."

James inclined his head. "You know me too well."

"How will I know when Hotch and Jack are safe?"

"I've instructed Agents' Smith and Jones to hit the target with extreme prejudice. It will be obvious that he's dead and no longer a threat."

Reid nodded. "Then tell me what I have to do to keep up my end of the bargain."

The second monitor sprang to life. A stunning woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and flawless skin smiled at him. "Good evening, Joseph."

"Hello, Dorothy."

"I'm glad to see you again. I was under the impression you'd talked your way out of the CIA for good."

Reid smirked at James. "I have, just one last assignment before I retire."

"Shall we meet at the usual spot?"

He nodded, and her face disappeared. "I'm surprised you managed to pry Dorothy away from her film star career."

"I know the producer of her next film," James said. "We go way back."

Reid raised both eyebrows. "You wonder why I want out."

James smiled again. "You're out, after this last assignment. Good luck, Agent Bell."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Reid picked up the paper outside his apartment door and went to his couch. It was Saturday morning, two weeks after his last conversation with James and his last target neutralized. He skimmed through the latest news until he found a story on page three about an explosion in downtown Phoenix. A warehouse owned by a defunct paper mill had blown up and burned to the ground. Outside, the police found the body of a man identified as Peter Lewis, aka Mr. Scratch. The cause of death was trauma from flying debris during the explosion that destroyed the building. The reporter speculated why Peter Lewis had been there and why he also had marks of torture with the injuries from the bomb.

Reid put down the newspaper and closed his eyes. Hotch and Jack were free to come home, but he wondered if Hotch would come back to Virginia. Jackie, Haley's sister, lived here, but there was nothing else but the BAU to keep Hotch in the area. He jumped when his landline phone rang and broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hello."

"Hello, Reid."

Spencer sat up straight on his sofa. "Hotch," he squeaked. "I didn't expect -um how are you?"

"I'm fine. How is everyone?"

"We're all good."

"I'm glad. I'm anxious to see you again.

"You're coming back to Virginia, then," Reid asked as happiness bloomed in his blood.

"Jackie's there, all of Jack's friends are there, and I miss my family."

"Will you try to come back to the BAU?"

Reid didn't realize that he'd crossed the fingers on both his hands.

"No, Reid, I'm done putting Jack in danger. I owe it to Haley to keep him safe. I've neglected that promise."

"I understand. Will we see you when you get back?"

"Yes, but not for a while. Jack needs my full attention in a familiar environment, and I need to decide what I'm going to do with the rest of my life."

"You could go back to the DA's office. I'm sure they'd love to have you as a prosecutor."

"No, I'm leaving criminal law behind."

"I can't say I blame you," Reid said.

"Listen, Jack is ecstatic that we're going home. He's packing his bag right now. I better go before he runs out the door."

"All right," Reid said over his laughter. "Good luck, Hotch. I'll see you soon."

He put the receiver in its cradle and sat back. He thought for a moment about Hotch and Jack, then picked up the paper. Two minutes later he read an article in the entertainment section about Lila Archer's newest film project. He smirked when he read that "Ms. Archer's film project had been delayed by an undisclosed illness." The reporter then went on to speculate that she'd gone to rehab and that "illness," was a cover. He wondered if social media was as unforgiving and spiteful. He knew he'd find out on Monday when he went back to work. Garcia was sure to tell him all about the buzz on Twitter and Facebook.

His phone rang again. "Hello."

"Hi, Spencer."

"Lila. How are you?"

"I'm taking a break from rehearsing a fight scene with five bad guys."

Reid laughed. "You holding back or going all out."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she responded. "I've been holding back, and it's getting tiresome."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," Reid said sarcastically.

"Ha, not funny. I could kill these guys six different ways with my bare hands. How do you think that'd look? I'm not supposed to be able to do that."

"Well, you're the one that wanted to be a star."

He could hear the smile in her voice "I'm glad I did because it led me to you."

He felt his face get hot. "Lila, we've been over for years."

"I know, but I still care about you. I always will. That's why I'll miss you. You're the best partner I've ever had."

"Agreed."

"I'll see you at my next premier?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

He put down the phone again and resumed reading the paper. For the first time in over ten years, he could relax without worrying about James pulling him in at the least convenient times. Now, he had only the BAU to do the same, but at least he had the choice to end it without violence. He could live with that.


End file.
